That Girl
by Heaven's Hell
Summary: The ups and downs of high school are endless. It is possibly the same with this story. Nalu,Gruvia,Jerza are the main couples. no lemon. I'm back baby! and I'm better than ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! This is my first fanfiction and since im not the best writer I am goin to need your help!i hope you like and I cant wait to read your reviews! Oh and I also want to promote my 2 fave authors winterblade and thinwrist, who inspired me to write. love you guys! Now lets get this started!**

**That Girl**

Chapter 1

**Lucy p.o.v.**

My little sister Wendy was sitting on my mother's lap getting her hair done when I walked into the kitchen. Dad was mine but mom was all wendy's.

"oh Lucy your up" said Grandine.

"isnt she too old to be on your lap?"I asked.

"I like her on my lap just fine" she retorted.

"well alrighty then. Wheres dad?"

"oh he had to go to work, but he left you a note. its on his desktop" wendy said while petting her cat charle.

"thanks"

I walked into his office and saw a bright pink note on his desk. `_it __**would**_ _be my favorite color'_

I picked it and recognized his scraggly handwriting.

_Dear lucy,_

_I had to go to work at the last moment. Sorry we couldn't do that thing you wanted to do but I promise we will do whatever you want to ok?_

_I love you,_

_Metalicana_

"okay. Love you too dad" I whispered

"LUCY! MOM IS TAKING US OUT FOR A GIRL DAY!" yelled my older sister erza.

"OKAY! I'LL GET READY!" I yelled back

That was before it all went downhill.

**...**

"I don't know why, but lately i've been doubting the fact that Metal and Dine are your parents" Levy the moment, Erza and I were at her place eating snacks after school.

"Eh? Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well" she started,"You look nothing like them,their family doesn't have natural blondes,oh i don't know, i just have this feeling."

"How do you know that our family doesn't have natural blondes?"

"Erza and I looked up the scarlets in your family and we didn't see one blonde other than you"she said absentmindedly."I don't believe that" I scoffed."Alright then."she said standing up.

"I'll go get my laptop."

**I just want one review and i'll be happy to upload another chappie. I'll also be using comments for help too! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

***le gasp* I didn't know so many people liked it! Wahhhh now I feel bad! :'(**

**I am so so so so so sooorrry, you can take away all my cookies ok? I fell completely out of sync with this story but I'm back now yay!(so I can have my cookies back right?). On the bright side, I jus finished the anime for this and I will say one thing...**

**MASHIMA YOU ARE SO CRUEL.**

**well, on with this long awaited fic!**

Normal p.o.v.

Lucy opened the door and rushed up the stairs. Wendy heard it and came from the living room, with Charle, Lily, and Gajeel( who had gotten home earlier) behind.

"What's up with Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked using his nickname for his little sister.

Erza, who had just shut the door, sank to her knees.

"Erza-nee!" Wendy rushed to her side.

"Oi, what's going on with you?" Gajeel asked. He hated when his sisters cried, one of the things that came with having three of them.

"why didn't the tell us?" she asked.

"_Who did it?_" his voice suddenly becoming murderous.

"He kept it from us… for nineteen years. Just when was he gonna tell us?"

She stood up.

"E-erza-nee what's wrong?" wendy stammered. she had an idea of what was going on, being a very smart girl who had skipped a couple of grades.

"No way…" was what came to gajeel.

There was no way-_no way_- his sister was adopted….and his parents kept it from them for _nineteenyears_?!

He stood up.

"Don't worry about anything ok? Wendy take her to Lucy's room-and be quick about it."

He stormed out the house and got in his truck.

He was going to give his father a piece of his mind.

**So I know this chapter is short, but to make it up for you, i updated another one of my stories, Home, and i put up a poll.**

**what days should i update? vote and i can write till my fingers bleed-but also so i can get my cookies back, it took awhile to rank up on the dark side. word of advice: when they say "come to the dark side, we have cookies" BE PREPARED TO WORK YOUR ASS OFF FOR THEM. **

**Byebye!**


End file.
